


meet me in the middle... of the dance floor

by SaadieStuff



Series: Malex Week 2020 [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Isobel is a goddess, M/M, Malex Week 2020, Michael has THOUGHTS about Alex dancing, Post Season 2, a bit humerous, bisexual Max Evans, everyone is very sexy, good bro Max Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/pseuds/SaadieStuff
Summary: Michael is entranced watching Alex dance. Thankfully one of them is brave enough to do something about it!
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829023
Comments: 26
Kudos: 113





	meet me in the middle... of the dance floor

**Author's Note:**

> For Malex Week - Day 5 - prompt: Pony / smut.  
> This did not turn out nearly as smutty as I intended but it's short and really fun so read on! ;)

Isobel has all of them up dancing. 

They’d left the table two by two, some needing no direction, others requiring more convincing than others. Liz and Rosa, Kyle and Steph, Jenna and Charlie, Alex and Gregory. Maria had joined them on her own accord after the end of the rush period, bounding onto the dance floor and letting Isobel spin her around. 

Michael watches them. They’re all _grooving_ , the lesser dancers among them moving more smoothly than he’s ever seen, as though Isobel is commanding them with her mere presence; like they’re riding her vibe. If Michael didn’t know better, he’d think Isobel had them under her alien mind-whammy influence. 

It’s impossible not to notice that they all look incredibly sexy. Michael finds himself idly wanting to taste _all_ of them -- well, except Isobel; any of his _baby gravy_ coming her way would be in a turkey baster. Michael notices then that Max, observing the dance from behind the bar, looks like he feels the same. He’s swaying to the music too, totally distracted from the drinks he’s supposed to be serving. 

Though Michael is sure he’s about to witness a hilarious scene involving spilled drinks, he feels compelled instead to look back to the group of dancers. _Why are all his friends so frickin’ attractive?_

Clearly the Pony’s customers have also noticed. They really do seem spellbound, by Isobel or the whole group, he doesn’t know. 

Michael wonders if everyone in the room can smell rain.

It does strike him as odd how the other bar patrons watch them intently, but don’t join the dance. It’s like it’s a performance on a stage, intended for others to feast on but not partake. But Michael can’t really blame them -- it is rather intimidating how his friends seem to move as one smooth blob. 

Sexy blob. 

Michael gives his head a shake. Maybe he’s just projecting. And maybe it’s just Alex. Alex in the center of it all, moving like liquid, free and open. Michael has only seen him this way when playing music... or making love. 

Yet there he is, on the dance floor, not shielded by an instrument or a bed sheet.

It’s blinding how bright he is. 

Michael makes the mistake of catching Alex’s eye. Alex looks shy at first, as though broken from the trance. But then Alex smiles, that same damn smile he’d given Michael when Michael had seen him sing on that night months ago. 

Alex nods his head at Michael, beckoning him to join, before drifting back into the fold, not waiting for Michael to answer -- for the moment, too afraid for that, instead letting the music consume him.

Michael watches Alex, not sure if it’s his imagination or Alex has turned it up a notch now. Whatever the case, he looks _fucking delicious_. His head thrown back, his hips moving in this way… Alex may as well be doing an alien mating dance for how Michael’s body responds, his pants quickly growing tight. 

_Great._ Michael groans internally. He gets up and out of his seat before things can _escalate_ further, and heads to the bar. 

“Max,” Michael says to get his attention. “Max,” he repeats louder.

“Wha-- Oh. Michael,” Max says as he finally turns around. 

“Something to see, huh?” Michael says, nodding towards the dance crew.

“Uh huh,” Max agrees, gaze already wandering. 

Michael follows it, and sees that Greg and Charlie have now sandwiched Isobel between them, hands are everywhere, and she’s _loving_ the attention. 

Max clears his throat. “You should join them.”

“You haven’t,” Michael points out. 

“I’m working. And doing a shit job of it because I’m so distracted. Our friends are like, hella sexy.”

“I noticed.”

“Go, dance. Or at least go get your man and take him home,” Max urges. 

“He’s not my man,” Michael insists. 

“Yet.”

“Someday…”

“Well, he’s not going to stay single for long,” Max warns. “Just look at him. I kind of want to lick him.”

“Hey!” Michael growls possessively. 

“You just said he isn’t yours!” Max teases.

Michael does his best to look unamused. “He’s not property _anyways_. He’s--”

“Very woke of you. Now _'woke'_ up and make a move!” Max swats Michael with his bar towel. 

Michael fends off the attack with a targeted bit of telekinesis. “I will if you will,” he challenges. 

“Liz and I are actually working on it. _You’re_ just pining. And Alex is...” Max glances over to him, “...doing some kind of alien mating dance.”

“Eyes over here!” Michael snaps at him.

Max chuckles. 

Michael groans and puts his head in his hands.

“Dude, seriously,” Max says, “You both seem to be in a good place. You’ve been waiting for the right time… maybe this is the time.”

“No, it isn’t,” Michael says regretfully. “We need to talk more first. And right now I just wanna…”

“Lick him.”

Michael glares, but agrees. “Yeah. Something like that.” He looks back towards the dancers, and sees Alex making a break away. “Oh boy,” Michael exhales sharply. 

Max just shakes his head, laughing until Alex arrives at the counter moments later. 

“Fuck, it smells good over here,” Alex says, “Like it’s raining men, literally.”

“Hallelujah,” Max says, grinning. “Can I get you something?”

“You can get this one to dance with me,” Alex says boldly, making finger guns in Michael’s direction. 

“Believe me, I tried,” Max says, winking, before making himself scarce at the other end of the counter to give them privacy.

Michael sighs, Alex is beaming at him, and he has to disappoint him. 

“Look, I don’t wanna dance. I wanna kiss you. And stuff.”

“So kiss me, and stuff...” Alex says, alluring, leaning in close, before pulling back a few inches, smirking impishly, and adding, “...on the dance floor.” 

Michael’s mouth opens and closes aimlessly.

“Meet me in the middle here, Michael,” Alex says softly. He takes Michael's hand and squeezes it encouragingly. 

Michael gulps. “Alex… we need to talk more before we start with the… epic sex.”

Alex smiles at that, but quickly turns serious. “I know, believe me, I do. And I want to. But we’ve been stalling, I think, because we’re scared to screw it up. So maybe what we need to do is just have some fun, ease into it.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. Take the pressure off,” Michael reasons, more than happy to come around to Alex’s way of thinking -- plus, he _really_ wants to dance now, if only so he can keep holding Alex’s hand. 

Alex grins. “Besides, I’m feeling good and I wanna dance and I wanna dance with a cute boy and the only boys dancing right now are _my brother_ and Kyle. And Kyle is pretty focused on Steph. But maybe Max will dance with me,” he adds teasingly, peering around Michael to search for Max. 

“No, no, that won’t be necessary,” Michael laughs, jumping up from his chair so fast that he nearly knocks Alex over and they end up tangled up in each other’s arms to keep upright, giggling. 

They’re wrapped in each others’ kisses before they even make it onto the dance floor. 


End file.
